trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
SardonicKtenologist
≈≈> DESCRIBE HISTORY Your life began 22 sweeps ago in a way not unlike any other SEADWELLER. You WRIGGLED, you had a LUSUS, you had an UNDERSEA CASTLE HIVE OF INCREDIBLE ELEGANCE AND SIZE, and you had ALL THE LUXURIES. ALL OF THEM. Except even that wasn't good enough for you. You've been a perfectionist, and a violent one at that, since even before your wriggling day. You put your otherwise-fearsome LUSUS out of its miserable existence before you were even ONE PERIGREE OLD, and the CARPENTER DRONES assigned to you simply did not fit your standards and had to be decomissioned. As a result, you were SHUNNED from the royal society, and forced to live on LAND like some sort of LOWBLOOD. Numerous cullings against you were tried and failed, and by your FOURTH WRIGGLING DAY, you were something of LIVING LEGEND. It was this tactical prowess that got you enlisted into the ALTERNIAL IMPERIAL NAVY at only FIVE SWEEPS OLD. You started out at the very bottom, working your way through the ranks at a slow speed unbefitting your capabilities, until you reached the rank of Vice Admiral; the highest rank available for one of your social standing. That's right; despite your blood being so close in proximity to the royal spectrum, your superiors judge you more by your less tasteful history than your flawless combat record and caste. Even the IMPERIAL DRONES that were assigned to you stood no chance, and you'll never admit that the battle was actually more LUCK than SKILL. This treatment of you by royals has spanned your entire life, and has driven you to be something of a PARANOID ANTI-ROYAL CONSPIRICY THEORIST. They were wriggled into the aristocracy, perfectly content to wallow in the incompetence of their peers simply to maintain their positions; the COWARDS glubbing-up could never survive like you did, and they know it. They're jealous of you and your STRENGTHS. They're too WEAK, and they know that you're a threat to them. That's why they keep their VICIOUS SPIES around you always watching your every move.. But even they won't save them from your inevitable WRATH. Almost your entire life has been spent with the inevitable goal of OVERTHROWING THE EMPIRE and ERADICATING THE ROYAL CASTE, and you will not stop until the vile monarchy BOWS TO YOU, AND YOU ALONE. ≈≈> GLOAT ABOUT COMBAT From your earliest perigrees of life, you've been forced to endure things that should have KILLED you. Between fending off countless culling attempts by a range of opponents, and fighting untold masses of alien races to extinction in the IMPERIAL NAVY, you've got all the combat experience. No one can even hope to surpass your tactical knowledge, you're simply the best there is. That's really all there is to say on the matter. As a result, you're obviously capable of using any weapon with deadly aptitude. Still, of all the weapons you've mastered, none have you favoured more than STAFFKIND. With a massive selection of staves, including the legendary ROD OF ASCLEPIUS of a shrowded origin unknown even to you, you feel confident that there is no opponent you can't defeat. No one still living knows your WEAKNESSES, you have nothing to fear. You'll never make that mistake again... ≈≈> EXPAND ARTICLE You can't expand it right now. You'll get back to that later. Category:Trollslum Category:Male Category:Purple Blood